Diwali Ki Khushiyan CID Ki Pariwaar ke Saath
by CID Romance
Summary: Happy Diwali.


_**Hello guys this is a small OS on diwali with CID team.**_

_**MORNING 11.00 AM**_  
><em><strong>KITCHEN<strong>_

The kitchen was full with beautiful women & girls, busy making sweet and many more for Diwali. Their husbands were busy decorating the palace. The function was held at Acp's big mansion.

ON THE TABLES:

_**SWEETS**_  
>Rasgula, Gulab Jamun, Gajar ka Halwa, Sohan Halwa, Jalebi, Kheer, Kalakand, Motichoor Laddoo, Besan Laddoo, Burfi, Rasmalai, Malpua, Sandesh, Modakam, Samosa &amp; Gol papadi.<p>

_**DISHES**_  
>Aloo Baigan Masala, Gobhi Aloo, Aloo Matar, Baigan Bharta, Bhatura, Bhindi Masala, Chana Masala, Chapati, Rice, Chole Bature, Daal Baati Churma, Daal Makhani, Dum Aloo, Poha, Kadai Paneer, Kadhi Pakoda, Karela Bharta, Kofta, Palak Paneer, Pakhala &amp; Bhaji.<p>

They all were all most done. They had lunch & went to rest a little.

_**AFTERNOON 5.00 PM**_

The boys went to get ready, where as the girls were busy with the children. After sometime the boys came out & they were looking super dashing.

_**MEN**_  
>All men were in kurta. Abhijeet wore sapphire color, Daya was in Red Violet color, Rajat was in Raspberry color, Sachin was in Salmon color, Kavin was in Beige color, Dushant in Blue-violet, Freddy in red, Vivek in amaranth, Vineet in Carmine, Nikhil in Chartreuse green, Vansh in baby pink, Karan in Cerulean, Mayur in Brown, Vikram in Cyan, Pankaj in Indigo &amp; Vaibhav in Olive. Acp was in orange-red &amp; Salunkhe was in orchid.<p>

_**CHILDREN**_  
>Aditya was in red kurta, Tanmay was in blue kurta, Daysha was in pink gharara &amp; Kavi was in blue kurta.<p>

_**WOMEN**_  
>The women wore saree &amp; the girls in ghagra choli. Tarika was in saphire color, Tasha was in red violet color, Shreya was in Raspberry, Purvi was in Salmon color, Anjalie was in Beige color, Ishita in blue-violet, Manisha in Amaranth saree, Roma in carmine, Paayal in Chartreuse green, Divya in lemon color &amp; Acp's wife was in orange-red saree.<p>

Anjalie was in hall making rangoli, when she felt someone behind her. It was none other then her husband.

Man**(smiling)**: Waw... Kitna khoobsurat hain yeh rangoli... Bilkul tumhare jaisa...

Anjalie: Acha ji...

Man**(sitting beside her)**: HAan koi shaq...

Anjalie: Haan...

Man**(confused)**: KYUn...?

Anjalie**(talking while she was busy with the rangoli)**: TUM itne flirt karte ho ki baapre baap. Tumhare baaton pe kabhi kabhi yakeen karna mushkil hoojaata hain...

Man: Kya matlab tum ko mujhpe yakeen nahin hain.

Anjalie**(turning her face towards him with her evergreen smile)**: Agar yakeen nahin hota tumpe na toh tumse shaadi hi nahin karti...

Man**(holding her head in his both hands)**: I love u baby...

Anjalie**(eye-lock)**: I love u too... Kavin **(Hihihiii aap logon ko lagta tha ki main Abhijeet ko pair karungi Anjalie se na. Sach sach batana. Woh kya hain ne mujhe apne story mein shocks daalna bohot pasand hain. :p)**

There was a cute eyelock, when they get disturbed by a fake cough.

Voice**(naughty tone)**: Kya horaha hain bhai...

Kavin**(murmering)**: Isse Abhi aana tha...

Voice**(waving his hand in front of Kavin eyes)**: OH hello... mr Kavin... kaunse khayalon mein khoye huwe ho...

Kavin: Kissika nahin **(naughty)**... Waise Ishita tumhe dhoond rahi thi...

Hearing Ishita name the boy face turned red.

Voice: Kahan hain woh...

Kavin: Store room mein...

The boy headed towards the store room.

Kavin**(shouting at back of him)**: Aur araam se bahaar aana koi jaldi nahin hain...

The boy hearing this run away leaving Kavin laughing & Anjalie smiling.

Anjalie**(smiling)**: Kya Kavin...? Kyun sata rahe ho bechare Dushant**(iski andaza, I think, aap logon ne pehle hi laga liya tha)**... ko...

Kavin**(rising a eyebrow)**: Acha... agar woh mujhe satata hain toh bara maza aata hain...

Anjalie: KAvin... Are yaar dekha nahin kaise bechara tomato jaise laal hogaya tha..

Kavin**(shrugging his shoulder)**: Toh kisne kaha tha mujhe cherne ke liye...

Anjalie**(shaking her head in negative side)**: Tum bhi na... Chalo choro mujhe yeh rangoli banane do...

Kavin nodded.

_**STORE ROOM**_

Dushant entered inside & found Ishita searching for something. She was standing on a stool & was about to fall, when Dushant held her waist. Ishita shivered on his touch. He made her stand.

Dushant**(worried)**: Tum kya kar rahi thi...?

Ishita: Are mujhe woh bowl chahiye tha...**(pointing upstair)**

Dushant: Theek hain ruko main utaar ke deta hun.

Dushant took the bowl & gave it to Ishita.

Ishita**(investigative tone)**: Waise aap yahan store room mein kya kar rahe hain...?

Dushant**(confused)**: Are tumne hi mujhe bulaya tha na...

Ishita**(confused)**: MAine...? Kab sir...?

Dushant: Are Kavin ne bataya tha mujhe ki tum...**(realizing)**...Matlab Kavin ne... Kavin Aaj main tujhe chorunga nahin...

Ishita**(smirking)**: Waise Dushu...**(she put the bowl on the chair beside her)**..Yeh kaam Kavin sir ne bohot acha kiya... **(walking towards him, while he was stepping back)..**Kam se kam aap aur main... **(2nd step)**..ek kamre mein... **(4th step)**...Band... **(5th step)**...Akele...

He bumped into the wall & Ishita put her both hands beside his head.

Dushant**(stammering)**: D... D... Dekho...

Ishita**(seductive tone)**: Dekh hi toh rahi hoon...**(sliding her finger from his for-head to his cheek)**...Aapko... **(held his kurta & raised herself, so that they can look eye to eye)**...Anko mein aankhe daal ke... **(sliding her finger on his lips)**...Waise Dushu aapke lips...

Dushant**(stammering)**: M... M... Mujhe kaam hain bahar...

He run away leaving Ishita smiling.

Ishita**(standing in the doorway, with one hand on the door & the other one on her hips)**: Kab tak bhago ge Jaan-e-man. Kissi na kissi din toh meri pakar mein aahi jaaoge...

Ishita went towards the kitchen with the bowl, where as Dushant, who was fully red, was standing in a corner remembering, what happened minutes ago. Sachin & Rajat saw Dushant & went to him.

Rajat: Kya hua Dushant...? Tum itne laal kyun hogaye ho...?

Dushant: Nahin nahin... Kuch nahin...

Sachin: Hmmm... Tumhare chehre ke rang se lagta hain ki Ishita ne kuch kiya hain...

Kavin**(joining them)**: Haan... Bilkul sahi kaha Sachin ne. Waise kaise laga store room mein... Woh bhi akele Ishita ke saath...

Dushant: KAvin aaj main tumhe chorunga nahin. Tumne jaan booch ke mujhe store room mein bheja na...

Kavin: KOi shaq...?

Dushant: Kavin...!

Kavin ran away, with Dushant chasing him. They ran & passed Tarika, Tasha & Manisha, who were walking towards the table of sweets, with sweets in their hands.

Tasha: Inhe kya hogaya hain...?

Tarika: Zaroor Kavin ne kuch kiya hain uske saath...

Manisha: Yeh dono kabhi sudhrenge nahin.

Tasha: Waise yeh Kavin ne kiya kya hain...?

Ishita**(joining them)**: Kuch khaas nahin, bas Dushant ko Kavin sir ne store room mein bhej diya, jahan main thi, aur...

Tarika: ...aur bechare ka band tumne baja diya.

Ishita: As u know...

They laughed & other side Kavin-Dushant chasing game was on. Kavin met Abhijeet & Daya & was he went at the back of Daya, saving himself from Dushant.

Kavin**(hiding himself)**: Daya sir bachaiye mujhe apne iss officer se...

Dushant**(trying to hold Kavin)**: Daya sir aap hatiye aage se. Aaj main aapke iss officer ko chorunga nahin.

Abhijeet**(coming between them)**: Are ruko ruko tum dono. Kya hua hain Dushant...? Kyun maarna chaate ho tum is bechare ko...?

Kavin**(innocent face)**: Dekhiyen ne sir...

Dushant**(raising a eyebrow)**: Bechara... Sir yeh ek number ka badmaash hain... Shaadi ho chuki hain lekin phir bhi prank khelne se baajh nahin aata...

Daya: Acha ab aisa kya prank khel diya isne. Batao mujhe...

Dushant: Haan sir woh...**(realizing)**... Woh...

Kavin**(naughty)**: Bolo bolo...

Dushant**(turning red again)**: Sir... Woh...

Abhijeet**(got what it was about)**: Samajh gaya... Ishita huh...

Dushant**(blushing)**: Kya sir aap bhi...

He ran away leaving Duo & Kavin laughing. Rajat & Sachin joined them.

Rajat: Waise Kavin tumne kya kiya ki bechara itna laal hogaya hain...?

Kavin: Kuch khaas nahin Rajat bas**(he told him about the conversation, where Anjalie was making rangoli)**

Daya**(laughing)**: Aur tumne usse Ishita ke jaal mein bhej diya...

Kavin**(laughing)**: Yes sir... Ab aage kya hua tha yeh undono ke beech mein hain...

Abhijeet saw his wife & went towards her. It's obviously Tarika. He put his hands on her waist. Tarika shivered.

Abhijeet: Aap aaj bohot khoobsurat lag rahi hain. Bilkul Indar ki pari ki tarha...

Tarika**(blushing)**: Thanx Abhi...

Abhijeet: U r welcome my jaan...

Tarika: Waise aaj tum bohot handsome lag rahe ho iss color mein...

Abhijeet: Thank u jaan...

Other side Daya saw his wife Tasha. She was busy in kitchen & also alone. He came from back & put his hands on her bare waist. Tasha shivered.

Tasha**(blushing)**: Aap kya kar rahe hain... Koi dekhlega...

Daya**(smirking)**: Toh dekhne do... After all u r my wife... Waise aaj tum bohot khoobsurat lag rahi ho... Bilkul rani ki tarha...

Tasha: Thanx Daya... Waise bhi tum kam handsome nahin lag rahe ho...

Daya**(smiling)**: Aakhir pati kiska hun...

Here Rajat saw Shreya going in the guest room. He followed her & locked the door. Shreya looked at him.

Shreya**(putting her hands on her hips)**: Yeh aap kya kar rahe hain...

Rajat: Wahi joh tum dekh rahi ho...

Shreya: Acha ji...

Rajat**(walking towards her)**: Haan... Waise...**(sliding one hand on her waist)**... aaj tum bohot khoobsurat lag rahi ho... Bilkul ek phool ki tarha...

Shreya**(blushing)**: Kya Rajat aap bhi...Choriye bohot kaam hain...

Rajat**(naughty)**: are sweetheart jaane ke liye thori hi na pakra hain...

Shreya**(blushing)**: Are koi aajayega... choriye na...

Rajat: Nahin...

Shreya**(puppy eyes)**: Please...

Rajat**(thinking)**: Acha theek hain... Lekin agli baar main tumhari baat bilkul bhi nahin maanunga..

Shreya: Done...

Rajat: Love u...

Shreya: LOve u 2...

Here Sachin saw Purvi with Kaajal & Divya. He went at the back of her and winked Kaajal & Divya to go.

Kaajal**(understandingly nodded)**: Uhmmm... Purvi main abhi aayi haan... Main zara dekhti hun ki Vivek kahan hain...

Kaajal went away, now it was time for Divya.

Divya: Purvi mam... Main zara washroom hoke aati hun...

Purvi**(confused)**: Yeh dono ek saath kahan chale gaye...

Sachin held her waist from backside. Purvi shivered & turned to face him.

Purvi: KYa kar rahe hain aap... Koi aajayega...?

Sachin: Koi nahin aayega...

Purvi: Acha itni guarante hain tumhe...

Sachin**(naughty)**: Bilkul. Tumhe kya laga Kaajal aur Divya aise hi chale gaye. Are un dono ko maine bheja...

Purvi: Acha ji...

Sachin: Haan waise aaj tum bohot khoobsurat lag rahi ho. Bilkul kissi hire ki tarha...

Purvi**(blushing)**: Tum bhi kuch kam nahin ho... Aaj bohot handsome lag rahe ho...

Sachin: Thanx...

Purvi: U r welcome...

Sachin: I love u...

Purvi: I love u too...

Here Kavin saw Anjalie walking on the stairs. He went after her. She entered their room & he also went inside & closed the door. Anjalie turned & saw him.

Anjalie: Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho...?

Kavin: Apne biwi se milne aaya hun...

Anjalie: Acha... Waise aapke information ke liye main keh dun ki aapki biwi iss waqt busy hain toh baad mein baat karliyega...

Kavin**(walking towards her)**: Are ab aur intezar nahin hota hain...

Anjalie**(walking towards the door)**: Intezar ka phal meetha hota hain...

Kavin**(holding her wrist)**: Sunna humne bhi kuch aisa hi hain. Kabse intezaar kar raha hun, kuch mila hi nahin...

Anjalie: Kavin...!

Kavin: Yes... Baby...

Anjalie: Choriye mera haanth, bohot kaam baaki hain...

Kavin**(jerking her towards him)**: Are kaam ko maaro goli...

Anjalie: Kaam koi mujrim nahin hain joh usse goli maarne chale...

Kavin**(sliding his finger from her cheek to her neck)**: Are yaar choro yeh sab baatein. Aaj tum bilkul ek khoobsurat pari lag rahi ho is dress mein...

Anjalie**(slamming her for-head)**: Hey bhagwaan... Yeh main kab se sun rahi hun. Ab agar aapke compliment ki dukaan band ho gayi ho toh kya main chalun. Pooja ki tayaari karni hain...

Kavin: Acha... Chalo theek hain... Love u...

Anjalie: Love u 2...

Anjalie opened the door & went down, leaving Kavin smiling.

_**EVENING 6.00 PM**_

Abhijeet parents & brothers with their wife's entered**(just imagine the family from tv serie Baat Humari Pakki Hain, there were only 3 brothers, but Abhijeet is the oldest brother of them, so they r now with 4)**, Tarika Parents, Daya Parents & Brothers with their wife & also one sister with her husband & daughter**(Just like in the film Hum Saath Saath Hain. Daya is in the place of Salman Khan, so the second child of his parents)**, Rajat father, Sachin Parents & his brothers, his bhabhi & his sister**(Like in the tv serial Chachi Chachi ka pyaar)**, Kavin parents & his brother with his wife & son, Dushant Parents**(he is the only child of his parents)**, Vivek Parents & his sister, Vineet mother, Nikhil mother & the rest all officers parents entered.

Surya the super cop team also came. KD Pathak was also there. So of many guest entered.

The pooja started. Acp & his wife were doing the pooja. Pooja finished & they lit the dia's. The girls decorated the whole mansion, also the garden & pool with dia's. While the Manisha, Abhijeet brothers wife, Daya brothers wife & the others wife helped in giving parsad and drinks to the guests. They had a little chit chat, but our handsome male officers were getting bored.

Rajat: Sir main bohot bore ho raha hun...

Abhijeet: Sirf tum hi nahin Rajat hum sab bore ho rahe hain...

Kavin: Sir mere paas ek idea hain...

Sachin: are toh bolo na...

Kavin told their plan & all the boys smirked & all went to do their respective tasks. All the lights went of in the mansion.

Tarika: Yeh lights kaise off hogaye hain...

Kaajal: Pata nahin...

Anjalie: Main zara main switch dekh ke aati hun...

She was about to go when they heard sound outside & they rushed out of the main door towards the garden. There they saw a lot of crackers.

_**SONG: Aayee Hai Diwali**_  
><em><strong>MOVIE:Aamdani Atthani Kharcha Rupaiyaa<strong>_

_**MUSIC**_

**Boys:**  
><strong>Aayi hai diwali suno jo gharwali<strong>  
><strong>aayi hai diwali suno jo gharwali<strong>  
><strong>tere kangne ne dil dhadhkaya hai<strong>

**Tasha:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera<strong>

**Manisha:**  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra<strong>

**Tarika:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera<strong>

**Manisha:**  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra<strong>

**Girls:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera aaj paglaya hai<strong>  
><strong>lage sajna mera aaj paglaya hai<strong>

**Boys:**  
><strong>aayi hai diwali suno jo gharwali<strong>  
><strong>tere kangne ne dil dhadhkaya hai<strong>

**Girls:**  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra sajna paglaya hai<strong>  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra sajna paglaya hai<strong>

**MUSIC**

**Abhijeet:**  
><strong>tera singaar laga bahar<strong>

**Daya:**  
><strong>aaya re aaya tujhpe hum ko pyaar<strong>

**Tarika:**  
><strong>mardon ka kya bedardo ka kya<strong>

**Tasha:**  
><strong>kya jaano tum kya hota hai pyaar<strong>

**Shreya:**  
><strong>kyun bhala hum karein tum pe aetbaar<strong>

**Rajat:**  
><strong>bole honton ki laali<strong>

**Sachin:**  
><strong>dole kaanon ki baali<strong>

**Kavin:**  
><strong>teri chunari ne jalwa dikhaya hai<strong>

**Purvi:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera<strong>

**Manisha:**  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra<strong>

**Anjalie:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera<strong>

**Manisha:**  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra<strong>

**Girls:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera aaj paglaya hai<strong>  
><strong>lage sajna mera aaj paglaya hai<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Vivek:**  
><strong>charo taraf diye jal rahe<strong>

**Vineet:**  
><strong>dekhi jo dekho yeh kya keh rahe<strong>

**Kaajal:**  
><strong>kahin pe nigaahein kahin pe nishana<strong>

**Roma:**  
><strong>hum jaante hain yeh kissa purana<strong>

**Ishita:**  
><strong>na karo dillagi chodo satana<strong>

**Dushant:**  
><strong>tu yeh maane na maane<strong>

**Nikhil:**  
><strong>hum hain tere deewane<strong>

**Boys:**  
><strong>dekho mausam mohabbat ka aaya hai<strong>

**Paayal:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera<strong>

**Manisha:**  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra<strong>

**Anjalie:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera<strong>

**Manisha:**  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra<strong>

**Girls:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera aaj paglaya hai<strong>  
><strong>lage sajna mera aaj paglaya hai<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Acp:**  
><strong>hohoho hohohoho(2x)<strong>

**Abhijeet father:**  
><strong>yaaron meri maano<strong>

**Daya father:**  
><strong>miya biwi ke rishte ko jaano<strong>

**Tarika Father:**  
><strong>pyaaron oh mere pyaaro<strong>

**Sachin father:**  
><strong>kya hai jeevan tum yeh pehchano<strong>

**Dushant father:**  
><strong>chhod chhodo chhodo takraar<strong>

**Kavin father:**  
><strong>kar lo kar lo kar lo pyaar<strong>

**All fathers:**  
><strong>oh chahe nakhrewali<strong>  
><strong>gharwali hai gharwali<strong>  
><strong>oh chahe nakhrewali<strong>  
><strong>gharwali hai gharwali<strong>  
><strong>sara sansaar is mein samaya hai<strong>

**All the mother who were still married & have a husband were dancing:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera<strong>

**Girls:**  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra<strong>

**Mothers:**  
><strong>lage sajna mera<strong>

**Girls:**  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra<strong>

**All the women(the girls joined them):**  
><strong>lage sajna mera aaj paglaya hai<strong>  
><strong>lage sajna mera aaj paglaya hai<strong>

**All men:**  
><strong>aayi hai diwali suno jo gharwali<strong>  
><strong>tere kangne ne dil dhadhkaya hai<strong>

**All women:**  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra sajna paglaya hai<strong>  
><strong>aa ra ra ra ra sajna paglaya hai<strong>

_**SONG END**_

They lit the crackers & enjoyed diwali. Had dinner & the guests left the place as only the CID team were in the mansion.

**Happy diwali guys. **

**I know that I am late, but seriously I am really really busy. **

**Here is a small OS on the team on Diwali. Happy Diwali again guys. **

**May Lakshmi maa fulfill all your good wishes with lot of strenght & success with lot of love...**

**Please read & review... **

**See u guys soon. **

**Bye bye tc love u all...**


End file.
